The NexGen Alzheimer's Disease Models Center (NG-ADMC) will be administratively housed within the University of California, Irvine Institute for Memory Impairments and Neurological Disorders (UCI MIND). This Organized Research Unit at UCI administers the NIH funded ADRC, an Alzheimer's disease focused NIH Program Project Grant, an NIA Training Grant, and multiple other grants, requiring coordination of multiple investigators and multiple disciplines to achieve objectives that will transform the future. The Administrative/Coordination Core (ACC) of the NexGen Alzheimer's Disease Models Center will provide coordination of the entire Center and ensure fiscal accountability. Drs. LaFerla and Tenner have collaborated on multiple projects at UCI with complementing expertise in animal models, neuroinflammation, and therapeutic targetings. A Center Administrator with extensive administrative experience, as well as laboratory technical and management experience, will oversee daily transactions, organize routinely scheduled meetings, and contribute to fiscal planning and execution The Steering Committee will be convened at least every two months to review data and discuss any modification in procedures, direction, or priorities to facilitate the progress across the Center. The External Advisory Board will be convened every six months with the Steering Committee to affirm or modify Center activities toward achieving milestones of the multiple units. Importantly, a Project Manager who is knowledgeable about the various phenotype characterizations and experimental design will oversee the day-to-day placement of mice, including the efficient use of aged animals among the Center investigators. In addition, the Manager will maintain the catalog and inventory of the tissue repository, provide access to reagents/tissues under the guidance of the Co-PIs, and coordinate animal transfers to The Jackson Laboratory (JAX). The ACC will lead Center program evaluation activities, including annual reports of each core, and ensure communication among the units to accelerate progress toward achieving milestones. The ACC will communicate Center activities with the NIH Program Official and implement suggestions received from the NIH and the EAB.